DESCRIPTION: This application is for partial support of the fifth Gordon Research Conference on Thrombolysis to be held at the Ventura Holiday Inn in Ventura, California, on February 8-13, 1998. This international conference has been held every two years since 1990, and will provide in-depth discussions of the most exciting and recent developments in the field of thrombolysis as well as the cell and molecular biology of plasminogen activation. Both basic science developments and new advances in thrombolytic therapy will be covered. Emphasis will be placed on the regulation of the fibrinolytic system at the level of gene expression, receptor activity, and post-translational modification; newly emerging relationships between the fibrinolytic system and integrin function, atherosclerosis, angiogenesis, and matrix biology; and newly developed thrombolytic agents and gene delivery for fibrinolytic therapy. Nine sessions are planned and will cover: 1) regulation of plasminogen and plasminogen related genes, 2) control of plasminogen activation by t-PA and u-PA, 3) modulation of integrin function by the fibrinolytic system, 4) fibrinolytic receptors: activation and clearance, 5) fibrinolysis and atherosclerosis: lessons from genetic animal models, 6) fibrinolysis and angiogenesis: generation and regulation of angiostatin, 7) late breaking topics and presentation of selected posters, 8) fibrinolysis and matrix biology, and 9) new horizons in thrombolytic therapy. This conference will be a major vehicle for the integration of new knowledge in the field of thrombolysis/fibrinolysis research. The goal is for each participant to acquire a comprehensive state-of-the-art understanding of basic biologic processes and clinical advances in this rapidly enlarging field. The conference will include women and minorities as session leaders and speakers. Scientists from Europe, Australia, and Asia are scheduled to participate. Every effort will be made to include postdoctoral fellows and graduate students in discussions, afternoon poster sessions, and as speakers where appropriate. As Conference Chair, Dr. Hajjar will make every effort to profile new and young investigators in this conference, and to provide them with the opportunity to take a leadership role in discussions.